


Jealousy and Changes

by calie15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's jealous makes him realize it's time to make some changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy and Changes

Jealousy wasn't an emotion Oliver was accustomed to. Before the island he hadn't cared enough about women to be jealous. In fact, the women he saw were usually jealous of other women. Even upon his return, when Tommy was seeing Laurel he hadn't really known what it felt like. He'd accepted his fate, knowing that they had thought him dead, knowing that he had cheated on Laurel behind her back. It was easy to accept their relationship. 

This was different for some reason. This was Felicity using her pretty face on a mission. As Oliver had listened from his place on a rooftop he had remained silent, gritting his teeth as men flirted with her and she returned their attentions. When she mentioned being being groped by one guy that bought her a drink Oliver moved his head from side to side, cracking it loudly in an attempt to relieve the tension. Then when he'd heard her propositioned Oliver finally threatened to come in and put the fear of god into the next man who approached her. She'd admonished him softly, but told him she'd hurry. She did, and she was out a few moments later without any other problems.

Perhaps it wasn’t just jealousy. There had also been a self hatred, that he’d put her there. Oliver had willingly put the woman he cared about in front of other men to pick up on and he didn’t like it.

That’s why Oliver had her pressed again the wall after they'd returned, one of her legs hiked up over his hip, her dress pulled down at the top, exposing her breasts and his Arrow disguise still on. He was inside of her, that's all that mattered.

The angle wasn't deep enough though. He held her to him as he turned and lifted her onto table. As he pushed her back she took the hint. The other legs came around his waist and with his arm still around her he jerked his hips into her hard. He didn't pause before the second thrust or any after that. 

He was hot in his gear and her satin dress would be ruined, but it didn't matter. She was laid on the table for him, crying and arching her body as he pounded into her relentlessly. 

Perhaps it wasn't the best way to deal with the new discovery of his jealously, but it sure would calm him down, and that's what he needed. It didn't hurt that she looked down right fuckable with her dress hiked up and top yanked down. And a part of him liked the idea he could be with her like this, that he could come back to her after being the Green Arrow and be with her. Felicity knew every part of him, it didn't matter who he was with her.

When she finally came, screaming, he thought wryly that it was a good think the walls were sound proof. He move into her harder, faster, finally able to take her without holding back, and he let himself go.

Moments later he hovered above her, his hands planted on the table next to her head. She undid his quiver and it landed with a thud, then she worked on his jacket. "I was jealous," he blurted out, not sure why the words came so easy to him. It wasn’t something that he wanted to admit to, but it was so hard to hide things from Felicity

"I thought so," she said gently, focusing on her work, glancing up at him only briefly.

"And I hate myself for putting you out there like this. I shouldn't have." Oliver shook his head. Their relationship was secret, but it was still a relationship, and he hated how it felt like he was pimping her out, using her. It sounded horrible in his head and he knew he wouldn't be saying it out loud, so he hoped she understood. She was with him, only him. He couldn't ask her to do this, not anymore. "I can't have you doing this."

"Oliver..." She said as she ran a hand down his bare chest. "It was necessary."

"No," he said resolutely and shook his head. "Not anymore." She opened her mouth to respond, to argue, but he cut her off. This was where she wouldn't win. "This is nonnegotiable Felicity. Besides, when we go public everyone will know your face."

At that she pushed herself into a sitting position with Oliver still standing behind her dangling legs. "You said-."

"I changed my mind," he said firmly. He thought she'd be relieved. Oliver hadn't expected her narrowed eyes or for her to shove him back. 

"No!" She snapped and pulled her straps up as she hoped down.

Oliver had already zipper his pants and tossed his jacket aside by the time she was readjusted and standing in front of him.

"You can't just make these decisions Oliver! You don't get to keep us secret then decide to tell everyone just to keep me from going undercover to help you!" She sighed and pressed her hand to her forehead. When she looked up again she seemed to be calm. "I know you worry, but you've always been there when I needed you. And I'm not letting you make this public when I know you don't really want to."

Her last statement startled him, because he'd only just then realized she'd entirely missed the reason behind him keeping her away from the public. "Of course I want to," he stared down at her in confusion. "Do you really think I don't?" She looked away from him and he watched her carefully, picking up on her tell tale signs of nervousness.

"I figured it was easier this way. There would be so many questions with us working together, and if someone realized I was connected with the Green Arrow there would be eyes on you, Oliver Queen." She fiddled with the satin of her dress, appearing to be staring at only his chest. "And I know you don't want that."

"Felicity," he said, drawing her attention. "I was trying to keep you safe. I didn't want you to be in danger, I don't want you to have to be under the scrutiny of the public. It had nothing to do with anything else." She nodded, but he could see the doubt there and he mentally cursed himself for not making his reasons more clearly known. "I'm not going to let what we do here influence my decision."

"You should," she argued weakly.

Oliver lowered his head and tiled it to look into her eyes as they attempted to avert his again. "I'm not. We can't have a relationship like that." Something told him she knew that, yet she hadn't believed he had."Felicity, I was going to do this anyway."

She shook her head. "This isn't the reason."

He growled in frustration and turned away from her, needing to put distance between them before be turned and faced her again. "I'm not just going to sit here and wait for you to tell me the right reason. I thought keeping this private would be the best thing for right now, but it's only blowing up in my face! If you don't want to tell people, fine, but I'm not putting you back out there. I can't willingly just throw you out there as eye candy."

"Okay," she said slowly. "We're getting worked up here. I get it, you don't want me to get hurt."

"Of course I don't," he interrupted again and shook his head as she once again didn't see what was right in front of her. "That was always a problem Felicity. My point is your with me now, it was hard enough before, I can't use you like that. I won't."

She swallowed and smiled up at him gently. "Okay, look, let's just agree that in the future we'll try harder to find another way."

Normally he'd relent, try to meet her half way, but he wasn't done. Calmed enough to be near her he closed the distance and brought his hands up to rest on her hips. "I'd agree, if I wasn't dead set on making this public."

"I told you-." 

Oliver yanked her against him and lowered his head, ignoring her gasp. "And I'm telling you this is what I want. Two months is long enough and down right frustrating. I know it won't be easy either, but I was well aware this was going to happen." She still didn't seem sure. "You need to trust me. I wouldn't do this to you if I wasn't positive Felicity. I wouldn't take that chance."

Her worries seemed to ease and she nodded, bringing her hands up to rest on his arms. "Okay."

At that he breathed a sigh of relief. Keeping her hidden away had been a burden weighing on him. A small part of him was relieved that it would remove her from almost all undercover work. It hadn't been his full intention, but it eased his concerns.

It wouldn't solve every problem. Felicity would be in the public eye soon, and he knew that was something she wouldn't be comfortable with. Also, even Oliver Queen had his enemies. The worst result would be someone connecting her to the Green Arrow. Everything could unravel then. Although, she was already at his side so much in the outside world that he wasn't sure revealing they were in a relationship made much of a difference at that point.

Resolved to his new fate Oliver lifted his hands to her face and cradled her cheeks. "Okay." She smiled up at him, no longer appearing to be troubled and he bent his head to kiss her.


End file.
